Daddy's Little Girl
by A.D. Williams
Summary: She was only supposed to be a replica, only an experiment. But to him, she became so much more... A short story about the father/daughter bond of Vexen and Xion


Bleh, I need to update Kickin' it Old Skool! But there's a few holiday's this month that I wanted to celebrate and today is another one of them. In my story Organization Origins, I decided that Xion would be Vexen's 'daughter.' Keeping that idea alive and paying tribute to it, I have thus written this! Happy Vexen & Xion Day, folks!

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Sugar. Spice. And everything—

Okay, we're not going to tell the story like that, for Xion is, sadly, not a Powerpuff Girl.

However she does like to pretend she is Buttercup.

No, Xion's creation was more complicated than that. I'll let Vexen tell the story.

~.~.~.~

When the Superior asked for me to make replicas of the Keyblader to collect hearts faster, I readily agreed. Mainly because I had a new chem set I was itching to try out and to me, nothing is more satisfying than the smell of newly unwrapped test tubes.

Early that morning, I began setting up all the ingredients I'd need. You know, just the usual. Nitro glycerin. Hydrochloric acid. Ammonium sulfate. Normal stuff you can find around the house.

I then needed a sample from the Keyblader to help replicate his DNA. I managed to run into him in one of the hallways, but his animal pals were going to be a bit of a bother. So, as kindly as I could, I froze them.

What?! I made sure their features weren't grotesque! It's the least I could do for the nuisances.

As for Sora, I unfortunately needed him unfrozen. Unfortunate because he had quite the mouth on him and I couldn't make him shut up; now I see where Xion gets it from.

"I don't know what you're planning, but stay away from me!" Sora had yelled. "You're just some ugly, creepy scientist guy that wants to play with my heart! But my heart is too strong and you're not having it!"

I could only sigh. "If you would please be silent for a moment! Now, I just need a skin, hair and saliva sample and then you can be on your way." I tried to walk toward him, but he held up his weapon. I saw that there was no way around this, so I did the only thing I could do at the time. I swiped him with a card.

"Wha?! How in the—"

"Thank you Sora! You have just provided me with invaluable data," I told him. I love that 'doi!' dumb expression teenagers get when you have bested them. Ahh, score one for Vexen…

Anywho, having collected the samples I needed, I got to work. At first, Zexion and I worked together on the project, but it seemed my assistant had tuned me out on the basic knowledge of mixing chemicals: 'Do what you oughta, add the acid to the wata.'

Instead, he did it backwards, it bubbled over and needless to say, Zexion needs a bit of facial reconstruction now.

So, I continued the project alone. To explain the full process of making a replica is a difficult one and if brilliant Zexion managed to still make a mistake, there's no hope for anyone else reading this journal entry.

The whole process took roughly a week. In that time, I noticed that life had begun to grow in one of the tubes. At the same time, I had begun one for a replica of Riku as well, but his seemed to be faring better than hers. In fact, Riku pretty much grew up right before my eyes! Then again, creating a male from a male is simple. Not so much so when trying to make a girl from a boy. Sooo…would that make Xion a transvestite?!

Either way, I sent Repliku (as I nicknamed him) out to mentally fu—I mean, torment with Sora (let us try to keep these records clean, shall we). He seemed to get quite the kick out of it. That's my boy!

Xion was finally ready two weeks later. After spending countless trips of feeding the embryo with an eyedropper, she was ready to actually be nurtured. And this is where things got tricky. She grew a year older every _half _a day.

**Newborn/1 year old—2 years old**

I moved Xion into my own bedroom for easier access and the members of Castle Oblivion held a crib making contest out of their boredom. Lexaeus' was sturdy…but maybe a bit too sturdy. Then again, I'm not certain as to _why _he made it out of bricks. Zexion (who's face was now back to normal), made it out of…well, I'm not sure, actually. Whatever it was, it was too soft and my pet rock I put on it to test it out ended up falling through the structure. Zexion only shrugged when he saw this and murmured, "You should've paid me to make it and then it would've been better," before going back to reading his book.

Axel's was better and at least the test object remained inside of it. But Axel also seemed quite eager for me to place Xion inside of it…like he had ill intent for her. I really don't understand why Axel was even sent to the castle and his sneaky ways have seriously given me reason of concern. Regardless, I decided to pass up his crib.

Larxene didn't even hide the fact that she was out to destroy the replica. The moment I put the rock inside the crib (this 'pet rock' was about the weight of a newborn), the crib broke a spring and the rock launched fifty feet in the air before breaking through a very high window and continuing its journey. She cackled like a hyena, offering only an 'opps' for an apology.

Finally was Marluxia's. I had my doubts about Marluxia's creation as well, since he too was acting quite suspicious. Not to mention all the flowers around the crib! But then again, it was quite beautiful. It would be as though Xion was lying in a garden than a bed. And so, his won and thus he strutted around the castle like a proud peacock for the rest of the day.

I fed her from a bottle as I rocked her to sleep that night. I'll never forget the first time she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger…and gave it a death grip. I swear she nearly broke it! And my little girl had an appetite on her too; she drank her entire bottle. I knew a little more about children and thus began the process of burping her.

What came out wasn't a burp. It was the belch of a trucker, and then she promptly threw up on my shoulder, before passing out. Oh joy.

She went to bed a newborn and woke up a toddler. If I detail every single event that happened, then I think this entry will be much too long. Here's the short of it:

That day, I saw just why they're called the Terrible Twos. She waddled over to my shield leaning against the wall and knocked it over. It actually shattered! She put a hand to her mouth and said, "Uh-oh!" before giggling and running off to break more stuff.

**Seven—to eight years old**

I got Xion braces for these few days and enrolled her into my home school program, along with Zexion. She seemed to think _he _was dumber than her and thus fervently kept her paper covered to not let him cheat off her work. She finished top of her class.

**Eleven—thirteen years old**

I don't mean to sound like one of those parents that 'don't understand', but I really didn't understand her during this phase. She would actually yell just that to me whenever I asked about her day, instead of just _telling me _what the heck was wrong. So…I stopped asking. Then it was 'you don't care about me.' I swear I couldn't win this! Thank god it was only for a few days. I really feel sorry for real parents; how do they do it?!

**Present**

Somehow Axel was able to knock some sense into Marluxia and Larxene and stop their plan to over throw the Organization. Repliku was unfortunately killed off by Riku, but that boy was starting to become a bit unruly anyways. At least I still have my little girl…

Who's not so little anymore! I don't think I need to highlight the dramas of a teenage female, but let's just say it would seriously pay to have a mother around. Larxene tried to give her boy advice for her crush on Riku. I'm not sure what Xion did to him, but Riku flinches around her now.

I also managed to get her to stop growing so fast. Although this means I don't have to witness her die before I do (as she never misses an opportunity to point out just how _old _I am), it also means I now have to finance her fully for each year. Xemnas needs to give us a raise if I'm going to be paying her way through college!

Despite our fights which have become the Org's entertainment, we've learned to at least co-exist quite amicably. At the moment, we're watching a movie in her room. Something about cheerleading or whatever. Bring it Again, Bring it Here…whatever the heck it's called. She's fallen asleep beside me though. I turn the horrid film off and tuck her in. She smiles in her sleep.

I know that she was created from Sora's memories and that by having her, he loses the memory of his friend. And I know it's selfish to say this but…if remembering her means I lose Xion, then I hope he never gets them back. It's probably why I'm constantly insuring Xion is never hurt, so that she never fades away from me…

I look back at her sleeping form as I leave the room and I feel a swell of pride knowing that I'd do anything to protect her. Oh yes, Vexen _is _a 'mother' hawk! Don't ever mess with my chick!

Although Xion would call me a vulture. But you know what? That's okay too. I smile back at her, and then close the door.

* * *

Awww!!! Who knew Vexen could be so sentimental? ^_^


End file.
